gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammer Bro
Hammer Bros. '''( or '''Hammer Brothers) are recurring enemies in the ''Mario'' series. They are specialized Koopa Troopas commonly found in pairs (though not exclusively so) who wear light armor and utilize hammers as their main weapons. Hammer Bros. first appear in the later levels of Super Mario Bros.. They look similar to a Boomerang Bro. or a Fire Bro. except they have different weapons and colors of their armor, Fire Bros and Boomerang Bros being red and blue respectively. Hammer Bros are described in various games as being the elite of Bowser's army and often appear in games either as powerful generic enemies or as boss characters. A Hammer Bros.' attack pattern consists of guarding a small area and tossing hammers at the player, occasionally moving around or jumping ; the Mario RPG games introduced a more varied attack pattern for Hammer Bros., such the ability to throw a rapid volley of hammers or throw a single hammer with enough force to literally shrink the player. Beginning with Mario Superstar Baseball, Hammer Bros. appear infrequently as playable characters in spin-off Mario games. They appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Assist Trophies. In Mario Superstar Baseball, They use a Hammer as a bat. They also appear as a boss in Mario Party DS and as an unlocked playable character in Mario Party 8. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 by DIC Entertainment, Hammer Bros. make sparse appearances as antagonists. Printed mediums such as Nintendo Comics System and Nintendo Adventure Books make more frequent use of Hammer Bros. In the Super Mario Bros. 1993 film, a reference to the Hammer Bros. appears in the form of a tattoo parlour known as "Hammer X Bros."; the helmets worn by some of King Koopa's troops in the film are also identical to those adorned by Hammer Bros. Appearances Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Two Hammer Bros are fought on Mushroom Way as bosses in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Mario must fight them alone. Fortunately, they are weak to his Jump move. After the Hammer Bros are defeated by him, Mario gets a Hammer as his first weapon. Super Mario Odyssey The Hammer Bros first appear in the Moon Kingdom in the Moon Cave. Mario Party series Mario Party Hammer Bro's first appearance in Mario Party was in a mini-game called Hammer Drop. The object of the mini-game was to catch the coins and money bags taken and thrown by Hammer Bro. while at the same time trying to avoid the hammers also thrown by Hammer Bro. ''Mario Party 2'' Hammer Bro's second appearance was in Mario Party 2 in a mini-game called Deep Sea Salvage, the object of this game is almost identical to the mini-game Hammer Drop from Mario Party. The player had to collect coins and money bags thrown by Hammer Bro while avoiding the hammers. This game was played in the water instead of on a tower. ''Mario Party 3'' In Mario Party 3 Hammer Bro once again made various appearances throughout the mini-games. ''Mario Party 5'' Mario Party 5 was the first game on the Nintendo GameCube that Hammer Bro made an appearance in. In the game, it appeared as a capsule. The capsules effect caused whoever stepped on it to get hit by Hammer Bro's hammers and lose 10 coins. Hammer Bro also appeared in the mini-game Fight Cards as a referee, where his role was to decide the winner of a round and who would be eliminated. ''Mario Party 7'' In Mario Party 7 Hammer Bro appeared as an Orb having the same effect as the capsule in Mario Party 5 except that the owner of the orb would receive the ten coins given instead of taken. Hammer Bro also appeared in the eight-player mini-game Hammer Spammer, where the eight players would have to dodge the multiple hammers thrown by the four Hammer Bros and the two giant hammers that would occasionally drop. ''Mario Party 8'' Mario Party 8 is the first game in the Mario Party series that Hammer Bro was made a playable character. He was unlocked by beating the Star battle area on all boards. If you VS Blooper on Bowser's Warped Orbit you will unlock him instead of Hammer Bro. ''Mario Party 9'' In Mario Party 9, When landing on the Battle minigame space, Hammer Bro on a floating pad appears and takes all your stars from you by throwing hammers. His rules are the person in 1st place receives 6 Mini Stars and the person in last place gets no stars. He allows a captain to choose a Free-For-All minigame. When nearly finished, he allows the one last place to choose a Free-For-All minigame. ''Mario Party DS'' Hammer Bro was not playable in Mario Party DS, although he did appear as a boss of Toadette's Music Room. He had two spaces on the board that would send anyone who landed on them flying to another part of the board. To clear the board, Hammer Bro had to be defeated in a mini-game called Hammer Chime. In the mini-game, Hammer Bro would play on the five different colored drums and then the player had to copy. There were a total of three rounds. Hammer Bro spoke for the first time in Mario Party DS saying "Yo, yo!". ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Hammer Bro appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy, an assist trophy, and an enemy. As an assist trophy, Hammer Bro will throw hammers all over the stage. In Subspace Emissary, a Hammer Bro will again throw large hammers at the players, but if a player stands too close to a Hammer Bro, he will hit the player with his head. Other Media Hammer Bros also appear in the Mario TV series such as The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. In their appearance in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, they are given a totally new visual. Gallery Screenshots File:Hammer Bro Brawl.jpg|A Hammer Bro in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 694E5B1A-F881-4969-8322-C25277928915-202-0000001591E9B170.jpeg|Hammer Bros and Fire Bros Hair Shown In Super Mario Odyssey Sprites File:Hammer Bro. Sprite (Super Mario Bros.).png|NES sprite from Super Mario Bros. Navigation }} de:Hammer-Bruder it:Martelkoopa fr:Frère Marto es:Hermano Martillo pl:Hammer Bros. fi:Hammer Bro. ru:Братец Молот nl:Hammer Bro. no:Hammer Bro da:Hammer Bro. Category:Koopas Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Super Mario Strikers Characters Category:Mario Strikers Charged Characters Category:Super Mario Bros: The Lost Levels Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Characters Category:Enemies in New Super Luigi U Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Hammer Bros. Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies in Super Mario Odyssey